


Ocean Eyes

by WhiteLionOfVoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is fuccin adorable, Lance is not his real name, Lance just wants to go to college poor bby, M/M, Mermaid Lance AU, Minor Character Death, Orphan Keith (Voltron), but he's actually really sweet, he also doesn't use contractions, he also rides a motorcycle, he likes to paint too, he's like Starfire but more of a sarcastic asshole?, his brother is cute too, surfer keith, the crew are minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLionOfVoltron/pseuds/WhiteLionOfVoltron
Summary: If Lance was a siren, then Keith was the naive sailor that was drawn in by his entrancing song.





	1. The Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's here

     Keith Kogane isn’t a professional surfer. Never has been, never will be. He hates being on television. Sure he’s well known, but he is in no way professional. He’s been in a couple competitions but never won.

     But one does not need to be a professional surfer to know that he is totally fucked.

     The storm rolls in so fast that he never sees it coming. He’s almost a mile out and the sea is choppy. So when his board gets swept out from under him, he panics. He plunges beneath the frigid water and shuts his eyes tightly. He tries to keep his head above the waves, but the violent currents drag him back under. His eyes burn as the water bites at his face. It’s cold too. Surfing in October, even if it _is_ California might not have been the best idea.

     He wants to scream. He wants to curl into a ball and cry. But in the ocean, neither of those are very good options.

     He hasn’t been able to get a decent amount of air in a good thirty seconds. His arms are growing tired.

      He wonders if that fact about it taking longer to drown in saltwater is true.

      He finally can’t do it anymore and he gives one more push upward, and though he does manage to get some oxygen, most of it is water.

      He slips beneath the waves again and more water invades his lungs. There’s no one out here. Not even his brother or his best friend. He’s going to die alone at only eighteen. This fucking sucks. His lungs are screaming for air and he can do _nothing_ to save himself.

      His eyes open lazily and his vision blurs. All he can see is blue ocean and coral. And then…

      His world darkens as something zooms towards him and grabs him by the chest.

* * *

     Keith opens his eyes and groans. His chest feels like it’s been crushed by a cinder block and shriveled up like a raisin. He coughs and saltwater erupts from his mouth. He rolls to his side and spits the seawater out as it continues to flow from his lungs. He feels a gentle hand on his back, though there’s something strange about it. His vision blurs in and out of focus and he feels lightheaded. It’s dark and humid in here…

     Where the fuck is here?

      He looks around and realizes he’s in a cave that is made from what looks like a hollowed out mountain or volcano. He can see the moon shining overhead. When he went out, it had been noon. Has he really been out that long?

     He sits up and the hand helps him. He puts his arms behind him and leans against the cave floor.

     “Are you okay?” a voice inquires.

     He looks toward the source of the voice and sees a boy, about seven or eight years old sitting on the floor of the cave. But he’s not…holy fucking shit.

     He has legs like any normal person, but he has gills on his neck and webbed hands. He has faded orange scales on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. His eyes are brown, completely normal. He has short brown hair and his skin is tanned.

      He looks around again and sees another guy, this one about eighteen years old with no scales on his face. His hands are webbed and his hair is short and the color of milk chocolate. He has a [tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/19/5a/0e195ac19a5098bb40ad00d81ad5c016--starfish-tattoos-ocean-tattoos.jpg) of what looks like a starfish on the left side of his chest and dark blue eyes. His skin is tanner than the boy’s, and his gills are well hidden on his neck. He has a bit of a stubbly beard spanning his jaw that makes him look gruffer. He’s leaning against the wall of the cave, one of his legs bent so that his foot is pressed against the rock behind him. He’s not looking at Keith, arms crossed as though he were angry.

      The boy smiles at him.

      “I’m okay,” he smiles back, trying to make him feel comfortable.

      “Good. Now get him back to land,” the other teen snaps at the boy.

      “But…,” he pouts.

      “Zander, he is a _human._ They bring nothing but trouble to our kind,” he points out.

     “But brother—“

     “I don’t care if you think he is trustworthy. He is human! They cannot be trusted. Besides, he could not possibly return with us. He does not have gills like you or me,” the older of the two reminds his brother.

     “I know that,” he sighs. “I will return him to the beach then.”

     “Wait what?” Keith scoots back. He gasps when he nearly falls into a small pool inside the cave.

     “I will return you to the land!” Zander smiles excitedly.

     “What if one of the air-breathers sees you brother?” his brother inquires. “I recommend you send Mahi.”

     “Alright,” he sighs. “Lance, what if—“

     “You should _not_ have saved him!” Lance barks. “We are not to interfere with the land-dwellers.”

     “You go on land all the time! I—“

     “That is different! They do not know what we are,” he growls.

     “You should be proud of your brother!” Keith yells impulsively.

     Lance stomps toward him and he reels back.

     “You should stay out of this argument, _human_ ,” he snarls.

     “S-sorry?” he squeaks.

     Lance sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

     “I apologize. I am just angry with him. He knows our laws,” he glares at the young boy.

     “Laws?” Keith inquires, too curious to be shocked at the discovery of these people.

     “We are not to interfere with the activity of the air-breathers,” he mumbles sadly.

     “That’s…that’s so stupid!” Keith shouts. “You saved my life today.”

     “I know, and that is why I am confused. I thought you of all people would want to save someone brother,” Zander whines, looking to his brother.

     Lance sighs. He moves over and gets on one knee in front of him. He puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Of course I would young one, but our laws forbid it. If mother or father were to find out about this, you would be punished.”

     Zander nods. “I shall retrieve Mahi then.”

     Lance stands and offers a webbed hand to Keith. He hesitates and then takes it, eyes widening when Lance effortlessly yanks him to his feet.

     “What are you two anyway?” he inquires.

     “I believe your kind call us…merpeople?” he muses.

     “Where are your tails then?” he crosses his arms.

     He whirls when he hears a loud splash and sees Zander in the small pool. The water around his legs begins to bubble and then a bright glow fills the cavern and he has to shield his eyes. When he looks back, he sees that his legs have morphed into a beautiful [tail](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/5a995136-71ff-436b-8979-0ea56866ce95/d422a6ea-c980-4e17-ba6e-e7d38fe8c39f.jpg). It’s orange and darkens to a reddish brown in some places. He grins happily before diving beneath the water and disappearing into the ocean outside.

     “Whoa,” Keith breathes in surprise.

     “Surprising, is it not?” Lance comes up next to him, smirking proudly.

     “Yeah, you could say that,” he laughs.

     “What is your name land-dweller?” he asks suddenly.

     “Uh, Keith. Keith Kogane,” he replies.

     “I am Leomaris Kai, but you may call me Lance. It is my land name,” he returns.

     “Land name?” he asks.

     “The name I use to introduce myself to humans when I am on land. I actually quite prefer it to Leomaris,” he explains.

     “Oh,” Keith hums.

     Zander pops up from beneath the water and smiles. “Mahi is here to return you as close to shore as she can!”

     Keith looks into the pool and sees a dolphin waiting just by the exit.

     “I suppose it is time for you to go then,” Lance extends a hand, which Keith shakes. “It was interesting to meet you, Keith.”

     “You too, Lance,” he smiles, the name rolling off his tongue. “W-wait.”

     “Hm?” Lance arches an eyebrow.

     “W-will I…will I see you again?” he inquires.

     Lance purses his lips and considers the question. “Perhaps, one day.”

* * *

     Mahi lets Keith drift away at the most shallow point she can along the shore. He drags himself through the choppy tide and up onto the shore. Far down the beach, he can see his brother sitting in the sand. He looks like he’s been crying, but looks up when a bright light shines on Keith.

      “HE’S OVER HERE!” someone shouts.

      Shiro stands and takes off toward his brother’s prone figure as he lies in the sand, chest heaving exhaustedly.

      “Keith!” he shouts, dropping to his knees next to him. “Oh my God. Holy shit, are you okay? What the fuck…?”

     Keith smiles and lets his eyes slip closed, drifting off in his brother’s arms.

* * *

     Keith wakes up the next morning in his own bed at home. He hadn’t needed a hospital, not even for hypothermia. Shiro is sitting by his bedside when he opens his eyes.

     “Keith? Hey buddy, you awake?” he murmurs.

     “Y-yeah, I’m up,” he mumbles.

     “Thank _God_ you’re okay,” Shiro sighs happily, leaning back and causing his wooden chair to creak. “I don’t know what I would have done…”

     “What happened?” he groans.

     “Y…you didn’t come back from your run and I…I saw the storm,” he sighs. “Your board washed up at two yesterday and they called it…I brought a few of the guys from work out to keep looking because I couldn’t accept it.”

     “How long was I gone?” he mutters.

     “Eight and a half hours,” he replies. “I was…I thought you were dead kiddo.”

     “I almost was,” he lets his head flop back against the pillow.

     “How did you survive out there for that long?” he inquires.

     Keith opens his mouth to respond but closes it. He considers telling Shiro what he saw, but he knows that his brother will either find him crazy or it will put Lance and his kind in danger.

     “I-I ended up washing up in some underwater cave…I only got out when I realized the waves had calmed down a little. One of the dolphins pulled me back after that,” he explains.

     It’s not really a lie.

     “Wow…God, I’m just euphoric today. I’ve been so happy since we found you. Pidge was panicking and Allura almost had a stroke,” he laughs. “We were devastated when they told us you were probably gone.”

     “Well they should’ve had more faith in me,” he jokes.

     Shiro snorts.

     Keith pushes himself up and rolls out of bed.

     “You know, you don’t have to get up. You’ve been excused from classes today,” he reminds him.

     “I know, but I wanted to go down to the beach—“

     Shiro’s eyes widen.

     “Don’t worry, I’m not going surfing,” he puts his hands up. “Just wanted to walk around.”

     “Alright…just…be careful. I don’t want to lose you,” he puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

     Keith nods.

* * *

     Keith strolls along the beach, looking at all the people lounging. It’s sunny out now, and there are over a hundred people along the five-mile stretch of sand. He wouldn’t be able to drown today if he tried. There were enough onlookers to be safe.

      He spots a woman lounging in a chair and does a double take. She looks a _lot_ like Lance, with her chocolate brown hair and tan skin. Her hands aren’t webbed, but he can faintly see her neck. There are gills there, but they’re faded enough to look like scars. He looks around and sees him. Lance is standing and chatting with a teen about eighteen or nineteen years old. He’s holding a bottle of beer, and Keith wonders if merpeople can get drunk. The guy he’s talking to is human, and he’s a little on the heavy side…understatement. His skin is darker than Lance’s and his hair is a light black and reaches his chin. He’s also wearing an orange bandana. He cautiously approaches the two.

     “And then he said he was _surfing!_ How idiotic—“

     Lance pauses. “Oh, hello.”

     “Hi,” Keith greets. “Listen, I wanted to thank you.”

     “Thank Zander. I would not have stepped in had he not needed help with carrying you. Of course, you did need assistance with breathing,” he muses.

     “You mean CPR?” he inquires.

     “Yes,” he waves his mistake off.

     “Is this him?” the other teen asks, eyes wide and sparkling.

     “Yes,” Lance answers.

     “Y-you’re Keith Kogane. I-I’ve watched a lot of your meets,” he smiles excitedly.

     “I…what? I’m not even professional,” he points out.

     “I know, but you’re an awesome surfer. You really should think of getting into the big leagues. What I’m confused about is why you would go surfing in that weather last night,” he arches an eyebrow.

     “It wasn’t stormy when I went out. By the time I realized the storm was coming…,” he shrugs.

     “Oh, where are my manners. I’m Hunk. Hunk Garrett. And you’ve already met Lance,” he gestures to his friend.

     “Nice to meet you,” he grins.

     “Nice to meet you too,” Hunk returns.

     “Hey, Lance, is that your sister or something?” Keith asks, pointing a thumb at the girl lounging beneath the umbrella.

     “Yes. That is my sister Delfia. She is our eldest sibling and she lives here in your city,” he replies.

     “Is that why her hands aren’t…,” he spreads his fingers in demonstration.

     “No. We can hide them if we need to, just like our scales and our tails,” he explains.

     “Oh. I see,” he mutters.

     “Hey Keith, you wanna grab a slice of pizza with us?” Hunk offers and Lance shoots daggers at him.

     “Oh uh…sure,” he nods.

     Lance sighs and pinches his nose again.

     This is not going to end well.

* * *

     Keith takes a bite of the Hawaiian pizza slice he ordered and grins.

     “I do not see how you could possibly like this…concoction of fruit and dairy. Such a combination is illogical,” he turns his nose up at the food. “And not to mention the meat. It is simply disgusting.”

     “Do you like…ever use a contraction? You don’t have to talk so proper here,” Keith points out. “Oh, and by the way, pizza is covered in fruit anyway.”

     “What do you mean by ‘proper?’ This is how I speak,” he takes a bite of his pepperoni slice.

     “I mean you don’t use contractions. You talk like royalty,” he points out.

     Lance blushes. He averts his eyes.

     “Wait… _no…_ ,” he breathes.

     “Lance is the prince of their kingdom. It’s why he’s so…cold to strangers,” Hunk explains.

     “Wow. I was saved by a _prince_ ,” he muses.

     “Two princes,” Lance points out.

     “I’m honored,” he jokes.

     Lance lets out a small laugh.

      “I wish I were not. Being royalty is not fun. My sister was able to leave because she broke the law, but I wish to leave too. The problem is that those who break the law can be exiled or punished. I do not wish to leave my family,” he sighs.

      “That must be hard,” Keith frowns.

      “That is an understatement. Also, pizza does _not_ have fruit on it,” he argues.

     “It does. The sauce? It’s tomato sauce. Tomatoes are fruit. Pizza is covered in fruit sauce,” he grins smugly.

     Lance rolls his eyes. “That does not count.”

     “Whatever. Hawaiian Pizza is great. You’d like it if you tried it,” he huffs and pops the last bite in his mouth.

     “I would beg to differ. I still do not understand why you even each such fatty food so often. I find that seaweed and fruit are sustainable enough for consumption,” he eyes the rest of the pizza on the table.

     “Because it’s good. And I don’t know about the bodies of you merpeople, but us humans need more than just plants to sustain us,” he says.

     “Tell that to the vegans,” Hunk laughs.

     Keith and Lance join in.

     “I understand that,” Lance nods. “So, what do you do if you are not a professional surfer?”

     “I work at the mechanic’s shop down the road from our house. I fix motorbikes mainly, and when I’m not in class or working I’m either surfing or riding my bike,” he answers. “What about you Hunk?”

     “I’m a part-time cook down at the diner on 32nd Street,” he replies, taking another bite of his pizza.

     “Really? I eat there all the time. Are you in college or…,” he begins.

     “Yeah, but online,” he nods. “I’m studying to be a professional chef or something like that. I’ve always really liked cooking.”

     “I really don’t know what I want to be, but I have an art class I’m really happy with. Surfing is more of a hobby for me. I don’t really like the attention,” he snorts. “So, Lance, what would you do? If you lived up here.”

     “I have always admired the profession of marine biology,” he grins. “I feel as though I would be good at that. I would say professional swimmer, but I feel as though that would be cheating.”

     Keith laughs. “Yeah. That’s true.”

     “What are you gonna do if art doesn’t work out?” Hunk asks.

     “I guess surfing would be an option,” he shrugs. “But I’m really confident I can handle the courses.”

     Hunk nods as Keith takes a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

     “I wish I could take such classes. I suppose I could do so if I moved to land, but my parents would never allow such a thing to happen,” Lance sighs.

     “You could try online classes. I’d be fine if you wanted to come over and use my computer,” Keith notes. “It’d be the least I could do after what you and Zander did for me.”

     “Really? You would do that for me?” he inquires.

     “Of course. You could even stay at my place if you need to. Just tell your parents you’ll be out for a couple of days,” he shrugs.

     “That would mean the world to me, but I fear they will refuse to let me go,” he frowns.

     “Then just come over every day and do what you need to do,” Keith settles. “And if you need to stay the night my bed is always open.”

     Lance blushes.

     Keith blushes too. “Uh, I mean…that came out wrong.”

     “I understand what you mean,” Lance laughs. “Thank you. I will meet you on the beach tomorrow then.”

     He stands.

     “I must go now,” he says. “Have a good day Hunk. See you in the morning, Keith.”

     “You too,” Keith returns.

     Lance jogs out of the pizzeria and heads down to the beach.

     Keith sets a reminder to come and pick up Lance tomorrow.

     This should be interesting.

* * *

      Keith is tired. It’s been a week since Lance started his online classes, and he’s late for their meeting. He hasn’t slept in two days because Shiro is really sick and Allura can’t take care of him because she’s on vacation. He’s seriously considering taking him to the hospital, and he feels like he might be coming down with something himself.

     The bell rings for the café and Lance jogs inside with his new jacket and jeans that are among the few they have stashed under the pier for Lance when he gets back from his home.

     “Hi, apologies that I am late. Mother wanted me to give a speech to our people about the welfare of Fluxoss,” he explains.

     “Fluxoss?” Keith inquires.

     “Fluxoss is the name of our kingdom. Or, at least it is in your language,” he answers.

     “Oh,” he hums.

     “I apologize if you were concerned,” Lance says, half joking as he sits down across the table.

     Keith smiles and rolls his eyes, sliding the laptop over to Lance.

     “So what was with the speech?” he asks as Lance opens the device and prepares for his lessons.

     “My father is ill. She has been discussing with me the details of what will happen if he should…,” he hedges.

     “Oh,” Keith frowns. “I’m sorry.”

     Lance waves it off. “No matter. I must finish my work.”

     “I never asked, but how are you going to make it through these classes? You grew up in the ocean, didn’t you?” he arches an eyebrow.

     “Ah, I wondered when you would ask that. You see, our schools in Fluxoss teach the same subjects as your schools on land. It is in case one of us ever becomes stranded on land or exiled. They may look down upon criminals but they do not wish for them to perish, or for them to be unable to survive on land. But as soon as the courses are complete, we are immediately sent back home to have our careers chosen for us. I have a friend who graduated at the top of our class, but when school was complete, she became nothing more than a servant in the palace. It is said to be an honor, but the way some of my brothers treat them I find it to be a horrific job to have,” he rambles.

     “Wow,” Keith mumbles. “But doesn’t the school you’re using need like…a proof of high-school graduation first?”

     “Yes. My mother sent me to your school on land. I would be absent often, but they suspected nothing of it. I passed with enough credits to attend college, but mother would not allow me to go. Hence our arrangement,” he replies.

     “Oh,” Keith hums.

     “What about you? How have you been this week?” Lance changes the subject.

     Keith sighs. “Where do I _start?_ Uh…I might have to take Shiro to the hospital because he’s been really sick, and his girlfriend’s out of town for the next week and a half so she won’t be here to keep an eye on him while I’m in class.”

     “Perhaps you should call your physician?” he inquires.

     “He’s out of town until tomorrow, but he said he’d send someone over today. Apparently, it’s his girlfriend’s uncle, uh…Coran or something,” he replies.

     “That’s excellent. I hope he is alright. Your brother sounds like a nice man,” he smiles, typing furiously.

     “Thank you. I wish your family luck too,” Keith nods.

     Fuck. Why is he blushing?

* * *

     It’s a couple days before Keith sees Lance again. He starts to grow concerned until Lance finally jogs into the café in his jacket and jeans. He looks tired and frazzled, and though his hair is normally really messy from being in the ocean, it looks even more ratty than usual.

     “Hey,” he greets with a small wave.

     “Oh, hello,” Lance says, sitting down and sliding the laptop toward himself. He signs in immediately.

     “Is something wrong?” Keith frowns.

     “Oh? Uh…yes. Everything’s alright,” he waves it off.

     Keith’s eyes widen. “You…used a contraction.”

     Lance looks up at him and he can see the dark circles under his eyes. “I suppose I did.”

     “Seriously, what’s up?” he presses.

     Lance sighs and closes the laptop.

     “My father grew worse during the night and my siblings and I have been up all night taking care of him. I was only allowed to leave this morning because our doctor arrived,” he explains. “No matter about me, how is your brother? You had mentioned he was sick.”

     “He’s feeling better,” he answers. “Coran turned out to be a pretty good physician. He didn’t need to go to the hospital, but he’s confined to bedrest for a couple more days.”

     “That is wonderful,” Lance throws on a fake smile. “Now, I must continue with my work.”

     Keith nods and hails a waitress to order his lunch. He watches Lance in concern but he doesn’t push the issue further.

* * *

 

     Keith sees Lance every day for another five days. Shiro’s condition improves steadily and Keith’s week gets even better when his boss offers him a promotion, one that comes with a pay raise. He eagerly takes it of course. He now works on not only fixing the bikes, but he also sells them and pitches sales to new customers. He enjoys his job because he loves riding his motorcycle when he’s bored or stressed. It’s like surfing, but he can do it in any weather.

     Lance doesn’t show up on the sixth day. He doesn’t come on the eighth, or the ninth, or even the eleventh.

     One week. He’s missing for one week, and Keith gets more worried about it than he should have been.

* * *

 

     He enters the next day. The circles beneath his eyes are even darker, his movements slow and shaky. His eyes are irritated and red, like someone who had been crying. He yawns as he slides into the booth across from Keith. He seems pale as if he were sick. His cheeks are flushed and his nose is running. Every so often he’ll wipe it on his sleeve.

     “Lance, are you okay?” he murmurs quietly.

     He sighs and slides the laptop over to himself. He doesn’t open it, simply flopping back against the backrest and slinging his arm across his eyes. He shudders and inhales sharply.

     “Lance?” Keith tries again.

     “No, Keith. I am not alright,” he chokes.

     Keith frowns and shifts his weight so he’s leaning closer to Lance. “What’s wrong?”

     “My father passed last week. The night after I left our last meeting,” he explains, letting his arm fall down to the table. “My family has been coping with the loss, but all of Fluxoss is in a panic. They have no idea what is going to happen without their king.”

     Keith’s eyes widen and he feels something in his chest twist. He feels terrible. He’s up here on land and living a great life and Lance is just down the beach beneath the waves and struggling with all of this. His _father_ died for God’s sake.

     “Holy shit man…I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

     “It is not as worrying to me as you might think,” he smiles exhaustedly. “My father and I were never particularly close. Of course, I am saddened by his death, but the true reason I have been gone is that my people have been demanding a word from my mother. She is distraught and unable to console our subjects. I have been keeping up with the concerns of citizens. I have been working non-stop. It is the reason I seem so exhausted.”

     “You need a break. Some food, maybe. You’re getting skinny,” Keith smirks comfortingly, gesturing to Lance.

     “That would be wonderful, thank you, Keith,” he nods.

     The two order a pepperoni pizza and finish the whole thing while Lance completes his work for the day.

     “So, do you need to go back once you’re finished?” he inquires.

     “Not quite yet, no. May I ask why you asked?” he arches an eyebrow.

     “I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place and crash for a few hours. You seem pretty tired,” he shrugs.

      “I would appreciate that very much, thank you,” Lance smiles broadly.

     Then, both return to their work, Keith eating pizza and writing his thesis for art.

* * *

     Lance is a lot peppier when Keith sees him the next morning. He’s dressed in a loose-fitting short sleeve Hawaiian shirt [(this one)](http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/179261.jpg) and a pair of cargo shorts. He looks nice in the outfit, with the shirt’s first couple of buttons unbuttoned to reveal a small bit of his tattoo. He has sunglasses resting atop his head and a bottle of what looks like an energy drink in his hand. He holds the wallet Keith left him and he’s wearing the new pair of flip flops too. He looks like he went tanning after he got to the beach. His hair is softer and shinier than usual and Keith assumes it’s because he actually washed it for once…though he does that underwater.

     “Good morning Keith, beautiful day is it not?” he grins, teeth sparkling.

     Keith arches an eyebrow and smiles over his coffee. “You’re awfully cheery today,” he muses.

     Lance slaps him off the back as he slides into the booth across from him. “That I am, my good friend, that I am.”

     Keith huffs. “Well, I’m glad.”

     “Me too,” he sighs.

     Keith nods and takes a bite of his banana muffin.

     “What is that?” Lance wrinkles his nose at the drink.

     Keith’s heart nearly stops.

     “What the fuck? Have you never had coffee before?” he deadpans.

     “I-I’ve heard of it but they serve a similar drink in Fluxoss,” he shrinks with a nervous smile.

     Keith hails a waitress and orders Lance a latte. He slides the drink over to him and he eyes it warily.

     “What is that?” he inquires.

     “This is a latte,” he explains. “It’s made with milk and espresso with a little caramel drizzle.”

     “And it is safe?” he asks.

     “Of course, I wouldn’t give it to you if it weren’t,” he rolls his eyes.

     Lance tenderly picks it up and sniffs it. He scrunches his eyes closed and takes a sip. His eyes snap open and widen and he smiles behind the cup, letting out a soft moan at the taste of the drink.

     “Well? What do you think?” Keith smirks.

     “This is… _exquisite_ ,” he admits, taking the mug in both hands. He moves it away from his face.

      Keith snorts, nearly squirting coffee out his nose as he tries not to laugh.

     Lance arches an eyebrow. “What’s the matter? Are you alright?”

     “I-I’m fine,” Keith giggles.

     “Then why are you starting to cry?” Lance frowns in concern.

     “J-just hold still real quick,” he hiccups from laughing.

     Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens his camera before snapping a picture of Lance looking adorably confused before putting it away and reaching for a napkin and _wiping fucking whipped cream off the tip of Lance’s nose._

He’s giggling like a madman the whole time too, and Lance is blushing furiously.

     “You could have told me,” he bristles in mock anger.

     “It wouldn’t have been nearly as fun then,” he points out.

     “Whatever,” Lance waves it off. He this time is careful to avoid getting it on his nose, though he does finish the drink with a milk mustache.

     “So,” Lance begins. “How are your classes going?”

      Keith smiles and sets his mug down. “They’re going great. I just need to finish my last painting and then I’m done with my work for the week.”

     “What painting? Do you really need a college class to make art?” he inquires sincerely.

     “Well, to answer your second question, no you don’t. But it’s best to have the credentials. Plus, I have other courses and this is just one that I like. To answer your _first_ , we have to create an original painting and present it to the class. I have a couple more days to do it, so I’m going to head down to the beach at sunset today and work on it,” he explains.

     “Hmm,” he hums. “Interesting.”

     And so, the small talk continues.

* * *

 

     Lance enters after a day off to find Hunk waiting there with his girlfriend Shay and frowns.

     “Hunk? Where is Keith?” he inquires.

     “I don’t know. He didn’t show up. He texted me and told me to bring my laptop by though,” he shrugs.

     Lance’s brow furrows. Keith _never_ misses a meeting. What could be keeping him away?

     He ignores the laptop and high fives Hunk before jogging out of the diner and grabbing his bicycle. He rides toward Keith’s house and knocks on the door. No answer…

     He reaches for the doorknob and turns it gently. It clicks open quietly beneath his hand and swings toward him when he lets go. He tenderly steps inside.

     “Keith? Hello?” he calls softly.

     He closes the door behind him and jumps when a little white dog bounds into the room and starts barking at him incessantly. He arches an eyebrow when the dog tugs at the ankle of his jeans.

     “What is wrong?” he inquires.

     The dog runs towards the bedrooms down the hall and Lance follows hesitantly. He hears a dial tone droning and picks up the pace. He rounds the corner and goes through Keith’s bedroom door…

     And screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHAHAHAHAHAAA  
> Fuck you guys.  
> Jk ily pls don't kill me.


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers Keith and does a little soul-searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have made a grave mistake...I do enjoy Mermaid AU after all lololol.

 

     Lance walks into Keith’s room to see him sprawled out on the floor. His lips are blue and skin pale, though he looks like he’s only just recently fallen. His eyes are closed and he clearly isn’t breathing. He grabs his cell phone and dials 911 before dropping to his knees and pumping on Keith’s chest. He counts the compressions and then gives him two quick breaths by mouth. It’s Lance’s second time ever performing CPR, so he’s a bit clumsy, but after the second round of chest compressions, he’s doing much better.

     The paramedics enter soon after and immediately ready the defibrillator. They only have to shock him once before he lets out a wet cough and starts breathing again. They sigh in relief while another firefighter comforts Lance. He’s shaky and his arms ache and…God…he could have lost Keith today.

     From what they could diagnose, Keith had surprisingly had a heart attack from overexertion, and Lance wonders if he’d been surfing all day yesterday. He’s allowed to ride in the ambulance with him to the hospital and he watches as they set up his IV and situate the oxygen mask over his face. He watches Keith’s face closely, startling at every little twitch or noise.

     “First time in this kind of situation, huh kid?” the paramedic inquires.

     “Huh?” Lance snaps out of his stupor. “Uh…yeah.”

     “I get it,” he smiles gently. “I remember my first time in an ambulance. Scariest moment of my life.”

     Lance returns the smile gratefully. “Thank you for the distraction.”

     Keith groans suddenly and rolls his head. His heart-rate spikes and Lance panics for a moment. He realizes Keith’s eyelids are fluttering.

     “Keith? Can you hear me?” he leans forward, rubbing his forehead gently. It’s covered in a cold sweat.

     Another groan. Then…

     “L…Lance?”

     Lance sighs in relief and lets his head hit the metal behind him momentarily before returning to Keith’s side.

     “I’m here,” he assures him shakily.

     “C…contraction,” he opens one eye, keeping the other shut and smirking beneath the oxygen mask.

     “Shut up,” he laughs tearily.

     Keith drifts off again and Lance feels a little bit better.

* * *

 

     Lance is in the ICU waiting room when a tall man with black hair with a white tuft in the front bursts through the door followed quickly by a short-haired girl that looks about Keith’s age, if a little younger, and an African American woman with hair dyed white. The man looks the most panicked.

     “Where is he?! I need to see my brother!” he barks.

     Ah. So, _this_ is his brother. He seems like a good guy. If he had to guess, he would say the woman with white hair is his girlfriend.

     “Mister Kogane, you’ll have to wait for the doctor—“

     “I don’t give a flying fuck! I want to see my baby brother you—“

     Allura pulls him away.

     Lance doesn’t realize he’s staring at them until the younger girl shoots him a look.

     “What’re _you_ lookin’ at?” she sneers.

     “I-I was just…I came here with Keith, and—“

     “You came with my brother? How is he, do you know? They won’t tell us anything,” Shiro jogs over and sits next to him.

     “I, um…they said he had a heart attack. D-due to over-exertion,” he shrinks back.

     “How? He was home all day. He couldn’t have gone surfing, he was in a _hoodie_ when I left,” he rambles.

     “I d-don’t know…he texted my friend Hunk about staying home today…m-maybe it’s been coming on for a while?” he squeaks.

     “Right you are my boy,” a voice says from the doorway.

     A man with red hair and a bushy mustache stands holding a clipboard. He’s clearly the doctor, and Shiro seems to recognize him.

     “Coran,” Shiro sighs in relief. “Thank God you’re here.”

     “I took over his case as soon as I heard about him. Now, Keith did, in fact, suffer a heart attack from over-exertion, but that’s not all. See, what really happened was a mix of high blood pressure and over-exertion of the heart due to stress and excess activity as well as a condition known as a heart murmur. Do you know what that is?” he inquires.

     “I’ve heard of it,” he admits. “But can you explain it?”

     “They call it a heart murmur because a murmur is the sound your heart makes while pumping blood. Sometimes, however, a heart murmur can be irregular and increase the risk of heart problems. What Keith has is called Mitral Valve Prolapse. He’s most likely had it since birth, but it’s gone undetected because of a few factors. Most likely it wasn’t readily picked up by doctors. But that’s no matter. A child with MVP can go their whole lives not knowing they even have it depending on the severity of the murmur as only one out of twenty of people diagnosed even show symptoms, which can include shortness of breath or fluttering heartbeat. And because of this, people with the condition can live completely normal athletic lives while not needing to worry about having a heart attack. Keith, unfortunately, has been stressed or over-working on something or other, and it’s put an incredible strain on his heart. Now, what does Keith do, exactly?” he explains.

     “He uh…he surfs, rides a motorcycle, and paints,” Shiro answers.

     “And he fixes bikes at the mechanics,” Lance pipes up quietly.

     “Yeah, that too,” Shiro smiles comfortingly at the teen behind him, who is clearly distraught.

     “Has anything happened recently that might have caused him some stress?” he asks in his thick accent.

     “Um…Oh! He’s been studying art in college and apparently the courses are really tough,” Shiro begins. “He was assigned to make this painting for an exam that could make or break his grade and he almost had it finished before it got wrecked by our dog last night. He’s been up for hours working on it and I guess he was panicking.”

     “Has he been active recently?” he continues, writing notes on his clipboard.

     “He went surfing last night I think, and he was doing push-ups yesterday morning,” he answers.

     “Ah…that might contribute to it too…,” he nods.

     “Is Keith…is he okay?” Lance murmurs.

     “Keith will be absolutely fine in a few days,” he smiles, making his face wrinkle and his mustache shift.

     There’s a collective sigh of relief.

     “Keith was lucky you found him when you did young man. He’d already been in complete cardiac arrest for a minute before you arrived. Four minutes without oxygen and a human can risk brain damage. Luckily, despite the length of time he went without air he seems to have normal brain activity. I understand he was also awake for a moment in the ambulance?” he looks to Lance, who blushes.

     “Y-yes. He just…said my name and poked fun of me for being all emotional,” he mutters shyly. He doesn’t even care that he’s using contractions. So what if it’s a nervous tick and he should try to be more proper? He’s scared. That’s reasonable, right?

      “That’s a very good sign. Now, I must ask. What is your relation to Keith?” he asks.

     “W-we’re just friends. We met a few weeks ago. We just get coffee or pizza or something from time to time. We were meant to meet at the diner today but he wasn’t there so I grew concerned and went to check up on him. The door was unlocked,” he shrugs. “I walked in and your dog alerted me to Keith.”

     “Thank you, _so much,_ ” Shiro smiles. “Um…what’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking…”

     “My name is Lance. Lance McClain,” he says, using the last name Keith suggested after he read the name in a book.

     “Well Lance, thank you. I really owe you one,” he puts a hand on his shoulder. Lance tenses but relaxes under his gentle hand. He feels like he can trust Shiro. Probably because Keith trusts him, but he chooses not to question it.

     “Now, Keith won’t need to change a thing about his lifestyle. The only thing he must do is be careful not to get too stressed or over-exert himself as he’s done. He can still surf and ride his bike as much as he wants, I encourage it in fact. But I would like to see him every month or so to check on the status of the murmur,” Coran assures them.

     “Okay…can we see him?” the girl asks hopefully.

     Coran smiles. “Immediate family only, but if they say it’s alright—“

     “It’s absolutely fine with me. He saved my brother’s life, he deserves to see him,” he nods.

     He waves them all forward, and they follow him toward the ICU. The nurse stands aside to let them in, and despite Shiro’s worry, it’s Lance that reaches Keith’s bedside first. He’s asleep, a nasal cannula feeding him oxygen and a heart monitor reading normal heart rate. He leans down and smooths back Keith’s hair.

     “I am so sorry,” he whispers quietly.

     He allows Shiro and the others to see him and talk to him as he sleeps soundly, and once he’s assured Keith is alright, he quietly slips away and disappears from the hospital.

* * *

 

     Keith is in the hospital for twelve days. Lance doesn’t visit once, and Shiro can sense the obvious shift in his little brother’s mood. Keith grows sad, asking if Lance has been by every time wakes up and a disappointed look crossing his face when Shiro repeats the answer of no. And it breaks Shiro’s heart to see him like that.

* * *

     When Keith is released, he leaves the house as soon as he can—about two days later—and goes down to the beach. Once there, he sees Hunk standing at the edge of the water, looking around as though he were confused…

     Or _looking for someone._

He jogs up and puts a hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

     “Keith!” the other boy squeezes Keith in a tight hug. “Thank God you’re okay! I heard that you were in the hospital, and I—“

     “Are you looking for Lance?” he inquires.

     “Uh…yeah, me and Delfia and Zander are. Why?” he returns.

     “I want to help you,” he decides.

     “What? But, shouldn’t you be on like…bedrest or something?” he squeaks.

     “I don’t care,” he growls. “Now I’m helping or doing it on my own. Your choice.”

     Hunk shrinks back. “Y-you can help. We’ve already checked the beach and stuff—“

     Keith looks out over the ocean, zoning. He can see the island where Lance brought him on the horizon. It was forbidden to surfers and divers years ago, probably because the water surrounding it was filled with rocks, anemone, and sharks.

     “Out there. I need someone to take me,” he orders. “Delfia or Zander can swim me out.”

     “What? Why?” he arches an eyebrow.

     “Because that’s where I met him. He’s hiding there, and I know it. It’s just this feeling…,” he sighs.

     “Alright, I can see if Delfia will do it. But you’ll be swimming right into a deathtrap,” he warns.

     “I know, but if Lance could make it with me, then I’m sure Delfia will be fine,” he nods.

     “I will be fine at what?” a woman asks from behind them.

     He turns to see Delfia with her gorgeous tattoo on her shoulder and her long chocolate brown hair that reminds him so painfully of Lance.

     “I need you to swim me to that island,” he points out toward the hollowed volcano.

     “Out there? No fucking way,” he throws her hands up.

     “What? Why?” Keith huffs. “I thought you wanted to help him?!”

     “If he is out there, he is dead,” she settles.

     “Why?” Keith crosses his arms.

     “The water is filled with sharks, eels, and rocks. He cannot successfully navigate that,” she arches an eyebrow.

     “He and Zander have done it before. The day I almost drowned,” he points out.

     “That was different,” she argues. “That was in the middle of a storm, and the sharks and eels do not go out in the storm. Lance may have been able to get past the rocks, but those sharks will maul him to death. It is hopeless.”

     Keith reaches out and grabs her by the arms, making her gasp as he tugs on her shoulders.

     “Keith!” Hunk gasps.

     “You listen to me, you selfish whore. Lance respects you. He _looks up to you._ And I will be _damned_ if you give up on him now,” he snarls, practically spitting at her.

     She looks stunned. “N-no one has ever dared to speak to me like that.”

     “I’m not just someone. I’m a person, a _human_ that cares about your brother and wants to see him safe and sound wherever safe may be,” he loosens his grip on her arms but doesn’t let her go.

     Her face softens. “I can see that. Alright. I will swim you to the island. I can rent you a scuba tank from the shop up there, and then I can lead you there. But I can’t get you through. I’m not quite one hundred percent for my tail anymore.”

     He lets go of her. “Thank you. _Thank you._ ”

* * *

 

     Keith feels Delfia let go and he drifts toward the first rocks. He holds on to one and sees her tail disappear in a burst of bubbles. She’d agreed to wait for him back on the shore because once Keith has Lance he can make it back with him. He peers around the side of the rock, and he can see what she meant by dangerous. He can already spot three sharks of some breed he can’t identify, along with a whole field of anemone just below them. He can see the holes where eels, from Moray to Electric he guesses, would be hiding.

     He takes a huge gulp of the oxygen from his mask and exhales, trying to calm his nerves. He can’t get into a shark fight here. If he dies out here, no telling what Lance will do. He waits until they’re not paying attention then vaults to the next rock, hiding behind it. He’s careful to avoid the little caves so he doesn’t get bitten.

     He can see a few jellyfish drifting about and wonders how this day could _possibly_ get any better.

     He takes another breath and then vaults again, barely making it as he narrowly avoids a jellyfish. He can see the entrance to the cave just under thirty feet away, but for him, it’s five more jumps, maybe more if that stupid fucking jellyfish ahead of the next jump doesn’t move.

     It drifts away after a couple of minutes and he makes the next jump, and then the next, Only a couple more left. He almost misses the next one, though the second to last was a lot easier.

     He tries to make the last jump when suddenly something takes ahold of the tank on his back. He turns to see a huge jaw clamped down on his oxygen equipment. He screams beneath the mask and tries to wrestle away. Another grabs the edge of his flippers and he curses, slipping the tank off and abandoning the mask with a final gulp of air. He kicks away and one of the sharks moves to take a chunk out of his stomach. He vaults backward and abandons his flippers. The water is cold.

    He opens his mouth to scream when it narrowly misses him and he hits one of the rocks. Bubbles escape his throat and mouth and he quickly takes on water.

    He can practically hear the Jaws theme as one swims slowly toward him and opens its mouth.

    Suddenly, something extremely fast and blue slams into its side and knocks it aside. He sees a blurry vision of something as it grabs him and swims him into the cave. Then, he blacks out.

* * *

     Keith sits bolt upright and spews seawater. He coughs harshly and his vision blurs into focus as he empties his lungs of water. His chest feels tight, but not like it had the first time he’d been in this situation. He pants heavily once he’s caught his breath.

     “You are such a fucking _idiot!_ ” a voice barks.

     He whirls to see Lance, who is considerably skinnier than before, storming toward him. He grunts when his webbed hand smacks the back of his head. He reaches up and rubs the sore area.

     “How the _fuck did you get out here?!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” he roars.

     “I—“

      “You could have been _killed!_ Do you have any idea what I would have done? What _Shiro_ would have done?! You were just in the fucking _hospital_ , and—“

      “Lance—“

      "And another thing, I never asked for this. I never asked for your help. I could have just left it alone. If you had not been such a _fool_ in the first place, perhaps you would not have had that attack! You could have simply done your painting on time and not had to stress over it since I kept you busy all week!”

     “ _Lance._ ”

     “I thought you would have taken the hint and left me be in here. I did not ask for any sympathy or your _stupid_ heroics!”

     “ _LANCE._ ”

     “You should have stayed home to recover from your ordeal. I—“

     **_“LANCE WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE GOD DAMNED FUCKING SECONDS?!”_**

     Lance quiets down and Keith sighs, running a hand through his wet hair. “I didn’t come here to save you. I came here because I _missed_ you. You didn’t come to visit, and no one heard from you, so I…I thought something happened to you.”

     Lance’s face softens. “I never meant to worry you.”

     “I know that, but it hurt that you didn’t come visit. I thought that after all we’d been through…,” he trails off.

     “I…I am sorry,” he says.

     “You don’t need to apologize, I understand that you were upset—“

     “No, not for that,” he waves it off, turning away and moving to lean against the wall.

     “What are you apologizing for then?” he inquires, standing shakily.

     “I-if I had not bothered you with the countless meetings, perhaps you would not have been as stressed…perhaps you would not have had the heart attack,” he explains. “You used up all of your spare time to assist me, and because of it, you were unable to finish all your work on time. I…I apologize. You do not have to help me anymore.”

     Keith’s jaw drops.

     “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

     Lance reels back.

     “My work was _not_ the reason I was so stressed. The painting was a fluke, the dog’s fault. In fact, if you hadn’t been there I think I might have gone insane after Shiro got sick. And hey, you _saved my life_. Three times. Without you, I’d probably be dead right now. And you’ve made me laugh even when I’m upset! Let’s not forget the fact that if I hadn’t had the attack, I might have gone without knowing I had a heart murmur, and then had an attack out on the waves or on the road, and where would I be then? Plus, you’ve made my days quite a bit more interesting. We’ve known each other for what, a month and a half? Two months? I already feel like you and I know each other like we’ve been friends our whole life! So quit blaming yourself for my misfortunes. Come back to the mainland with me and come grab some pizza or something. I’ll let you try Hawaiian!” he jokes.

     Lance wrinkles his nose. “Never in a million years would I eat that disgusting filth.”

     The two lock eyes for a moment before laughing like mad.

     “So, did I…did I stop breathing again?” he asks quietly.

     “No. I managed to grab you before you ran completely out of air. I chased the sharks off and dragged you in here just before you blacked out. You coughed up all of the water you inhaled not three seconds after I hid my tail and stood up,” he answers.

     “Good. Less to explain to Shiro. Now I just have to explain to the scuba company how I lost their tank…,” he frowns.

     Lance giggles.

     “Hey, don’t laugh at me. That gear cost your sister like sixty bucks to rent for three hours,” he scolds.

     “Of course,” he nods, hiding a smile.

     “Well, are you ready to go?” Keith asks.

     “Alright…,” Lance dives into the water and the bright glow fills the cave once again.

     “Hold your breath.”

     It’s the last thing he hears before Lance grabs him by the ankles and yanks him into the water. He takes a huge gulp of oxygen before his head plunges beneath the waves.

     Lance can swim _fast._ It feels like clutching a torpedo as Keith holds on to Lance’s waist for dear life. Lance’s tail is powerful, creating a stream of bubbles as he moves. He tries not to throw up as they weave and dodge between rock after rock before reaching the end of the lagoon. Lance immediately takes to the surface and shoves Keith into the air.

     Keith exhales and pants from holding his breath before feeling Lance swim up beneath him. Keith can really get a good look at his tail now, and it’s a beautiful blue color with a graceful tailfin and glittering scales that reflect the bright glow of the setting sun. The two stay still in the gently rolling waves of the sparkling ocean, silent. They watch the beautiful sunset on the horizon as the sky turns beautiful shades of purple, orange, and yellow. It’s peaceful, and Keith feels like he could drift here all day. But even in this wetsuit, the ocean is starting to get cold, so he nods at Lance. His friend extends a hand, and Keith takes it, the two wrapping their fingers tightly around each other’s wrists. He kicks his legs as Lance gently swishes his long, gorgeous tail through the dark water. The two make for the land beneath the dock and Keith waits out on the beach while Lance changes into his white long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves and a blue collar, along with a pair of blue jeans. He tosses Keith a black t-shirt and black slacks and lets him change out of his wetsuit. He’s clearly freezing, shaking like a leaf in fact.

     “Here,” Lance wraps his green jacket around Keith’s shoulders and he frowns.

     “What about you?” he asks.

     “I can handle the cold,” he smiles.

     Keith slips his arms through the sleeves but doesn’t zip the jacket up. Lance throws him a pair of dry sneakers which he gratefully puts on, wiping away the sand that was stuck to the bottom of his feet. Lance opts to walk barefoot toward where Delfia and Hunk are waiting with Zander at the edge of the water. Delfia spots him first and rushes toward her brother.

     “Thank _Neptune_ you are alright, brother,” she breathes, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. Zander grabs him by the legs and buries his face in Lance’s thigh. Lance wraps one arm around each of them and breathes in the scent of his sister’s hair. Lavender shampoo. She always did love lavenders. “I thought we had lost you.”

     “Never,” he whispers, tears slipping down his face.

     Hunk puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith has to sit down in the sand. He’s dizzy, most likely from the whole…almost drowning again thing. Lance is away from his two siblings and at Keith’s side in seconds, kneeling with a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the face with a concerned frown.

     “We need to get him home,” he murmurs, looping one of Keith’s arms around his shoulder and helping him stand. Keith leans heavily against him and Lance stumbles. Hunk catches both of them, grabbing Keith’s other arm so that he pulls Lance with him.

     “You’re both completely exhausted,” he points out. “We need to get you both into a bed. I’m sure your mother will understand if you stay the night at Keith’s place. Delf, you got him?”

     Lance yelps as his sister sweeps him off his feet and puts him in a bridal carry. “Yes, I have him. Have you got Daredevil over there?”

     Hunk picks Keith up easily. “Mhm. We’ll take them over to Keith’s place. It’s over on Vernon,” he decides, carrying Keith up to his car and setting him down in the front seat. Delfia lies Lance down in the back, and he’s too tired to argue any further. She chooses to stay on the beach, and Hunk drives over to Keith’s house. It’s a bright, beautiful home with huge windows into the living room that are shielded by drapes. He can see a pool in the backyard and the second he pulls into the driveway bright lights come on.

     Shiro bursts from the door.

     “Are you Hunk?” he asks.

     “Yes, did Keith tell you about me?” he returns, slinging Keith’s arm over his shoulders and helping him groggily stumble into the house. He jabs a thumb at the back seat and Shiro opens the door and sighs.

     “I figured that’s where he’d go. Where was he?” he inquires, picking Lance up and smiling when the boy’s head rolls against his shoulder.

     “He’ll tell you in the morning. It was Keith that found him. Lance has been stressing for two weeks, and he’s been too nervous to go visit…he’s kind of dumb like that sometimes,” he replies.

     The two nod knowingly before carrying the two inside and lying Lance on the couch with Keith in his bed. Hunk quietly slips out of the house and drives home. Shiro gently throws a blanket over Lance before noticing the scars on his neck. He reaches out and touches them lightly.

      Lance’s hand shoots up and grabs his wrist, flipping him over the couch. Shiro manages to stay balanced and land on his feet. He steadies himself as Lance scoots back and starts panting heavily. Shiro inches backward.

     “I…I am so sorry,” he whimpers, rolling off the couch and standing. He stumbles to the side and Shiro leaps over the couch and catches him as he falls.

     “Easy, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have touched them. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy,” he eases Lance back onto the couch. He gently rubs the top of his head.

     “I d-did not m-m-mean to attack you like I did. I should…I should go,” he tries to stand.

     Shiro pushes him back down and eases him down into the pillows. “Lance, you’re exhausted. I don’t mind that you attacked me. You need sleep.”

     Lance’s eyelids droop heavily and he frowns. “I…” a yawn. “I do not mean to im…impose.” His speech is slurred from exhaustion.

     “Shh…you’re not imposing. Now sleep. Keith can talk with you in the morning,” he promises.

     Lance’s eyes slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update...I was playing Mystic Messenger lolol! (Zen is gorgeous and Yoosung is a precious sweethear kbye!)


	3. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to Chili's.

     Lance opens his eyes drowsily. He’s still tired from the days he spent alone on Luapele Island. He likes to call it the Cove.

     He sits up and rubs his eyes. He can smell something delicious cooking, the scent wafting in from the kitchen. He spins and stands, pushing off the couch with one shaky hand. He blushes when he realizes Shiro has changed him into a pair of sweatpants and tossed his jacket over onto the back of the couch. He rubs the back of his neck and wanders toward the white swinging door into the kitchen. The countertops are black shiny stone, the cabinets, drawers, and fridge white. The microwave and stove are sleek black modern appliances. The workspace has a red backsplash and there are open windows with white curtains drawn open on either side. It’s a beautiful kitchen. Keith is standing over the stove flipping pancakes and bacon in a pan. He licks his lips at the food, realizing now just how hungry he is. He approaches the stove and takes a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and relishing in the smell of breakfast.

     “Good morning,” Keith smiles, glancing at Lance before looking back at the bacon with half-lidded, sleepy eyes having just gotten up a half an hour ago.

     “Good morning,” Lance doesn’t avert his eyes from the food. Keith seems to notice his attraction and laughs.

     “It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he says.

     “Hm? Oh, good,” he tries to pretend he wasn’t staring but he can’t.

     “Why don’t you go sit down at the table. I’ll bring it out in a minute,” he blushes, noticing that Lance is shirtless. It’s nothing that he hasn’t seen before, Lance being completely shirtless every time he’s in the water. But this is different. This is on land. In his _house._

     Lance wanders back out into the main room and then over into a dining room with a similar color scheme to the rest of the house. White with black and red accents. A white round table with both white chairs and red ones, six in total. Beneath it is a circular rug with a red ring around the outside. There are wide and bright windows with the same white curtains drawn open and a bright hanging lamp with a red shade hanging above the table. It’s beautiful. The living room has a reddish couch and recliner with a white fluffy rug. Atop the rug is the black coffee table, and in front of that is the black TV stand with a huge black flat screen TV. The floors are white tile with black accents in between each one. The sleek interior runs through the whole house, and Lance wonders if any of his subjects’ houses were as nice as this.

     He doubts it.

     Lance sits down in a chair on one side of the table. Keith brings out two plates and sets one down in front of Lance. On it are two pancakes, three strips of bacon, toast, and a bit of scrambled eggs.

     “Is Shiro not going to join us?” he inquires as Keith sits down across from him.

     Keith picks up the syrup and pours some on his pancakes, smirking as it drips onto his bacon. He _loves_ syrup on his bacon. Then he passes it to Lance.

     “He left for work an hour ago. It’s seven. Allura will be back at noon, so chow down, and don’t leave leftovers. She’s a food thief,” he laughs.

     Lance chuckles and downs a forkful of the fluffy golden-brown pancakes and lets out a small contented noise.

     “These are amazing…what brand are they?” he inquires as he takes another bite.

     “Oh, they’re not a brand. I made them from scratch,” he replies.

     Lance almost chokes.

      “What? You _made_ them? Incredible!” he praises, taking a bite of bacon.

     Keith shrugs. “I’m not that good a cook, but—“

     Lance slams a fist on the table.

     “You speak so lowly of yourself! Why? You are a _wonderful_ cook! And you swim quite well, despite your multiple drowning incidents. Let us not forget your art skills! I looked at some of your sketches at the café while I was working. They were beautiful, especially that [sketch of Mahi](http://orig01.deviantart.net/8bd0/f/2012/290/4/9/492370ad142b69a3d24dcaae27d0f0d7-d5i5e6l.png)! You only saw her for a brief time and yet you were able to draw her perfectly! And—“

     “Lance! Calm down. You’re rambling. Thank you for the compliments though!” he giggles.

     Lance blushes. “W-well…you are welcome then.”

     Snowball, the family dog comes bouncing into the dining room then, so Lance tosses her a strip of bacon to which she gleefully barks and gobbles it down. She then goes over to beg from Keith and not even his hard-nosed attitude can prevail against the little white dog. He tosses down a couple bits of scrambled eggs. Then, she turns and wanders over to Lance and starts begging from him. Lance gives in and feeds her a bit of toast.

      The loop continues until she has enough and until Lance has run out of food. The two are laughing like mad by the end of it and Snowball just rolls onto the floor so Lance can rub her belly. His long legs make the dog look small. Of course, she _is_ still pretty small, regardless of how tall Lance is…he even dwarfs Keith. He has at least four inches on Keith and he absolutely towers over Pidge. He grunts as he pushes up to his feet and stumbles over to the couch, slipping his shirt over his head and throwing on his jacket.

     “Thank you for the food and the place to stay Keith, but I am afraid I must go back to Fluxoss…I am sure my mother will not be happy with me.”

* * *

      Lance’s mother is _not_ happy. She reads him the riot act, then tells him that someone had seen him.

     “I know what you have been doing Lance! You _know_ our laws!” she barks.

     “I do Mother, but—“

     “Need I remind you that Delfia is living amongst those heathens because of exactly what you are doing? She fell in love with a human and now she is never allowed back here!” she reminds him.

     Lance blushes. “I am not in lo—“

     “You are _never_ to see that boy again! Do you understand?” she snaps.

     He feels his eyes burn.

     “You do not understand Mother! He is not like other humans! He is kind and caring, like Hunk—“

     “Oh! And that boy! You know you violated my orders when I told you not to speak to him again!” she scolds.

     “Mother I—“

     “If your brothers or sister see you near that boy again, you will join your eldest sister on the land! Understood?” she threatens.

     “What?! Mother—“

     “Do not speak!” she snaps.

     He shrinks back. “Yes, Mother. I understand.”

     She softens. “Lance, I love you. I do. But this is for the best. You must understand, we have lost too much due to humans. Our kingdom is hardly safe,” she murmurs, placing a hand on his cheek.

     He wrenches his face away and glares at her angrily. He turns tail and swims away with a burst of bubbles. His mother sighs and watches her son leave. He will understand.

     One day.

* * *

      Lance swims. He keeps swimming farther and farther from Fluxoss, farther from the mainland than he’s ever gone before. He scrubs tears from his eyes, letting them slip into the seawater. He feels his animal friends, Mahi the dolphin and Brine the sea turtle, swim up along beside him. Eventually, he ends up drifting along in a fairly tame current with a bunch of other sea turtles and gently letting his hand scrape the surface of the water or the running current stream. It’s quiet. He needs to talk to Keith…but…

     “I wish Mother would at least _try_ to be more forgiving,” he mumbles, and Mahi looks at him.

     “I understand that she only wants to protect me. But I am an adult. I know how to take care of myself. I am not a child,” he sighs, rolling onto his back and gently pushing himself along with slow flicks of his tail. Fish twirl around him and Mahi gives her two cents.

     He sighs and thrashes out of the current and jets toward the small space under the dock, changing into his clothes and carefully looking for his brothers. They’re not around. So, he grabs the bike Keith left him and pedals back to Keith’s house.

     When Keith opens the door, the last person he expects to see is Lance, his hair is damp, eyes red.

     “Lance?” he squeaks. “Come inside, you must be _freezing!_ ”

     He is cold. But that doesn’t matter now.

     “Keith, I came here to tell you that I won’t be back…ever,” he frowns.

     Keith shares the frown. Lance is using contractions…what had happened?

     “What?!” he barks. “Why!?”

     “M…mother will not allow me to speak to you anymore. I took a great risk simply coming here to tell you. Let Hunk know, alright?” he asks, turning away again.

     Keith grabs his wrist.

     “Not so fast. Why let your mother tell you what to do? You can keep coming here, stay here if you want,” he says.

     Lance actually seems to consider this for a moment. Perhaps this would be a better decision. He would most definitely be happier, but his people need him and he would never willingly leave Zander and his little sister behind. Keith pauses and looks across the street, spotting a man in a tank top and beach shorts with a huge intricate tattoo covering the skin from his bicep all the way down his right arm. _Shit._

      “Lance…is that one of your brothers?” he asks, pointing at him.

      Lance whirls and curses in some language Keith can’t understand.

      “Yes. I must go, Keith. Goodbye,” he runs, past his brother and down to the beach. Back home. He has to get there now.

      He tries, riding as fast as he can to the beach, but it’s too late. Byron makes it home before him, his tail much more powerful than his little brother’s. Byron and his twin brother Bahari have been trying to steal the throne from under Lance and Delfia since they discovered his father had chosen not to name them the heirs. They were bullies, even to their own siblings.

      But mostly because they were assholes.

     “ _What did I tell you?”_ his mother howls, the walls almost shaking.

     “I was just saying goodbye Mother—“

     “I cannot just let you disobey me like this—“

     “I was not trying to disobey you M—“

     “Do _not_ interrupt me!” she screeches. He shrinks back again.

     “Yes mother,” he mumbles.

     “I have done my best to raise you right. Your father would be _ashamed_ of y—“

     Lance feels his cheeks heat up with rage.

     “ _Do not speak of father that way,_ ” he snarls angrily.

     _SMACK._

His mother hits him with an open hand right across the cheekbone, and Lance is thrown into the wall.

     “Do not speak to _me_ that way,” she growls.

     Lance cradles his cheek in his hand. He backs away from his mother.

     “You are a disgrace upon this family. Do you know what could have happened if they discovered you?” she shakes a finger at him. “You would have been killed! Or worse, poked and prodded at until you could not go on!”

     He gulps.

     “No matter. This betrayal of my trust cannot go unpunished. Leomaris Kai, I am revoking your place in the royal family, and you are hereby banished from Fluxoss. I do not care where you go now. But if I catch you near this palace again I will send the guards after you,” she reports.

     Not two seconds after she says it, one of the twins, Bahari stabs him in the side with his spear. He hisses and swims away. They usher him from the throne room and outside of the kingdom’s limits. His blood can be seen leaving a trail through the water, and he wants to throw up. He shoots a flurry of bubbles back towards his brothers and swims toward the mainland. Other mermaids look at him with disdain as he leaves, his name already tarnished from betraying his people. He clutches his side with one hand and drags himself onto the shore. He rolls onto his back and lets his tail change back into legs. His shirt is lying on the beach where he left it so he sits up and pulls it over his head. It sticks to him with water and blood soaks through the right side. He coughs with pain, and he knows that he might be bleeding internally so his best choice would probably be the hospital…

     But then they’d ask how it happened, and he would be in some deep shit. He pulls himself to his feet and stumbles over to the bike he’d abandoned when he leapt off and yanked his shirt off, diving into the water still in his baggy jeans that are now sticking uncomfortably to his thighs from the water, blood dripping down and staining the pockets. It’s a lot more obvious on his shirt, a white shirt with blue long sleeves and a blue collar. It’s freezing despite it being California and being soaking wet isn’t really helping that. He walks the bike up the beach in the setting sun, carefully avoiding everyone and hiding his side with his arm. He whimpers as his wound cries out in protest from the pressure of him swinging his leg over the seat of the bike. He pushes through the searing pain and pedals. He heads for the only safe place he knows.

* * *

      Keith hears the thump on his door before Shiro does and frowns. Who could it be this late? Pidge, maybe? Allura is already asleep in the next room. He stands and jogs over and gently opens the door. He almost screams, settling for a strangled gasp.

* * *

     Lance stumbles up to Keith’s door and collapses against it with a thump.

     Keith catches Lance as he falls through the door and rolls him over onto his back.

     “Oh my God…Lance…SHIRO!” he shrieks, panicking as Lance blinks slowly and smirks up at Keith.

     “’M glad you’re here,” he mumbles.

     Keith smiles back. “Contraction.”

    “N…need you t’ fix this…,” he gestures to his stomach.

     “Yeah, I’ll take you to the hospital and—“

     Lance’s eyes widen. “No! N-no hospitals. If th…they find out what I am, they’ll…,” he trails off.

     “Okay, okay. We’ll take care of you then. I promise,” he squeezes Lance’s hand.

     “G…gu…good,” he slurs.

     Lance blacks out.

* * *

     Keith panics when Lance passes out, immediately going for the pulse and sighing in relief when he finds one.

     Shiro and Allura burst into the room. Unlike Keith, she is unable to contain the scream that she lets out.

     “Keith! What the hell is going on?!” Shiro barks. He rushes over and puts a hand on Lance’s chest and checks his watch before taking his pulse rate from his wrist.

     “I…I don’t know how this happened but we need to help him. He’s bleeding out,” he murmurs.

     “I’m going to call 911—“

     “No!” Keith cuts Allura off. “He said no hospitals.”

     “What? Why?” she exclaims, almost dropping her cell phone.

     Keith sighs. “Lance is what we would call a mermaid. He can breathe underwater and he has a tail. If you don’t believe me look at the scars on his neck…they’re gills,” he gestures with his free hand to the slits.

     Shiro gently touches the scars and lifts the small flaps of skin that are keeping them closed. His skin pales.

     “If the doctors saw these…,” he mutters. “Help me lift him.”

     Shiro takes Lance’s legs and Keith carries him by the shoulders. Shiro leads him out to the kitchen and lays him on the table. By his orders, Allura closes all the curtains and turns on the overhead light.

     “Keith, do you trust Coran?” Shiro sighs, examining the wound. It’s deep.

     “Of course, but—“

     “Keith, this might have punctured an internal organ. If we don—“

     Lance lets out a hacking cough and blood spatters Lance’s face, the table, and Keith’s white and red t-shirt.

     Keith’s face pales.

     “If we don’t get this fixed soon, he’ll die on our kitchen table. Call Pidge and Hunk too. Then call his family, anyone we can get in touch with,” he orders. “I’ll call Coran and get him down here with all his equipment. He’ll be a bit skeptical at first, but he’d do anything for us by this point.”

     “Alright,” Keith nods, grabbing his cell phone.

     Shiro continues examining Lance’s wound and frowns. It’s about three inches deep. He’s bleeding all over his nice table and rug and he is not okay with that. Not because of the table or the rug, but because Lance is literally being drained of blood.

     “Allura, get me the phone and a rag,” he orders.

     Still stunned, it takes her a moment to move. “A-alright.”

     Being a medic in the army for three years is part of why he’s concerned. The only thing worse than a three-inch-deep stab wound is a gunshot wound, especially in the stomach. Allura runs into the room carrying a thick dishrag, which he knows is clean. He takes it and holds pressure on his wound. Lance whimpers softly and his face contorts with pain.

     “Allura, dial Coran’s number and put him on speaker. I can’t take pressure off this. He’s bleeding really bad,” he rambles.

     “Right,” she nods shakily. She hits the speed-dial button and Coran’s number is the first to pop up now. She hits the speaker button and a sleepy voice answers.

     _‘Hello?’_

Shiro wastes no time in rattling off the situation to him.

     _‘You really should bring him to the hospital, but I trust your intelligence, Shiro. If you believe it would put him in danger then I will bring my equipment over. I’m the lead cardiologist at the hospital so they won’t think twice about it. See you there, my friend.’_

* * *

Keith is having a worse time. Hunk and Pidge are in a panic. Pidge because she’s met Lance and knows he and Keith are close, and Hunk because he and Lance have been friends since they were kids. Both have already decided that they’re coming to help and are on their way.

      He’s glad Lance has such good friends to help him.

* * *

       Coran gets there soon enough with all kinds of equipment. Anesthetic, oxygen, a heart monitor, scalpels and tweezers and dozens of other tools. Most frighteningly he carries a defibrillator.

      “What if he needs to be put on a vent?” Shiro inquires.

      “In that case, my young friend, you may need to take him to the hospital…though if he does stop breathing he may not make it there in time,” he answers. “If his heart stops I can revive him with the defibrillator and CPR.”

      “Good. That’s good,” Keith sighs.

      Pidge and Hunk burst through the unlocked door suddenly.

     “Where is he?!” Hunk demands, grabbing Keith by the shoulders.

     “He’s in the kitchen, but we have to be careful, so take it easy,” he calms him down.

     He and Hunk head in to see Coran has put Lance under so he can work.

     “Keith, you’re here. Good. All of you go wash up and get these on,” he orders, throwing them some surgical scrubs and masks along with a pair of rubber gloves.

     Keith frowns. “Wh…what are these for?” he asks timidly.

     “I’m going to need all the help I can get. You Shiro, Allura, and the pair of you are going to assist. I need to open his abdomen and find out where he’s bleeding from. This environment really isn’t the best, but it will have to do. Now, I’ll need some water and someone to keep me from sweating. You,” he points at Hunk. “Can you do that?”

     Hunk nods.

     “You girl, I need you to hand me my tools when I ask you to, can you?” he gestures to Pidge as he pulls his gloves on and mask on.

     “If c-c-course,” she fumbles.

     “And Keith, Shiro, Allura, you’ll need to help me with the actual procedure. Are you all up for it?” he finishes.

      “Of course,” Shiro nods. Keith and Allura follow suit.

* * *

     They all get suited up and ready to work, and Keith’s hands start shaking as he watches Coran prepare Lance for the procedure. That _he is going to help with._ It’s all so strange. Just a couple months ago, they’d been just casual friends and now…

     He steels himself and shakes his head. This is for Lance. He’s got to stay calm.

     “Alright, are you all ready?” Coran inquires.

     There’s a collective nod.

     “Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW SHIT!


	4. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts his recovery from his wounds and their friends make some very important discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late, I finished it late last night and I was too tired to post!

     The procedure is complicated. Coran opens Lance’s stomach and has to look around a bit to find the bleed. It turns out that the spear had nicked his liver. Coran sighs.

     “Hunk,” he says.

     He rushes forward and cleans the sweat beading on his forehead.

     “Clamp,” he looks to Pidge and she hands him the tool.

      Shiro swallows thickly. He has Lance’s blood all over his hands. So does Keith. Allura is regulating the machines, so she’s spared from the carnage. His blood isn’t like theirs, it’s a darker color, a purplish red.

      “Sh…Shiro…I don’t think I can…,” Keith gags beneath the mask.

      “Keith, my boy, keep it together. Lance needs you to stay calm. Can you do that?” Coran stresses.

     He swallows back the bile and nods. “Yeah. I’ve got this.”

* * *

     Hunk is on the verge of throwing up and Coran has reminded him that he also needs to remain calm several times. This is his _best friend_ laid out on the kitchen table of someone he barely knows. He has the right to be sick. But he holds himself together because if he doesn’t he might not have a best friend to worry about tomorrow.

* * *

     Pidge is calmer than the others. She doesn’t know Lance. She only met him at the hospital. But she’s here for Keith. He speaks the world of Lance, and from the way he talks about him, Lance is a good guy. He’s older than her, probably by about two years. He’s still young though, and despite him being a total stranger, she knows she can’t let him die.

* * *

     Allura has only met Lance once. She’s heard Keith speak of him to Shiro before, and the two seem pretty close. She and Shiro have been together since his senior year—he’s twenty-four—and the two live together with Keith. He’s like a little brother to her already. And she can tell that he cares for Lance and Lance cares for Keith, and that’s what matters.

* * *

     Shiro knows Lance. Not well, but Keith talks all about this friend that he tutors at the café. Keith has gotten a lot happier since he started meeting with Lance. He’s been peppier and more driven to succeed, and he’s been spending a lot more time outside of his room and out of the house. He has this theory that Keith didn’t just wash ashore that night he almost drowned. He thinks Lance saved him. Because that was the week he changed for the better. And if he lost Lance now, it would crush him. So, he’ll do everything he can to make sure he doesn’t.

* * *

     Keith is panicking. He’s holding Lance’s life in his hands right now. Literally. Coran has him keeping something in place inside of Lance’s abdomen, and blood is coating his gloves and a little bit of his wrists. It’s making him sick. The front of his scrub-shirt is covered in it. He wants to go throw up and then crawl into a ball and die.

     But Lance needs him, and he won’t lose him. Not tonight.

* * *

     It’s early in the morning when they finish surgery. _Really_ early in the morning. Like one thirty, Keith would assume. He’s exhausted as he peels his gloves off and throws them in the waste bin. He quickly throws up in the sink and runs the water, letting it wash down the drain as he cleans the blood off his wrists. He then splashes water in his face after trashing his mask and scrubs, immediately going to shower. And get some rest. They lie Lance on the couch in the living room, so he ends up sleeping in the recliner to keep an eye on him. Coran has him on a cocktail of painkillers that should keep him asleep for quite a while. Keith decides not to leave his side while the others sleep, just in case anything goes wrong. He ends up falling asleep before Shiro and Coran, facing Lance as he leans back against the side of the chair with his knees drawn up to his chest. Shiro moves over to the chair and quietly picks him up. Used to the action from the many years Shiro had carried them up the stairs of their tiny condo, Keith unconsciously lifts his arms up and wraps them around his neck. Shiro grins and sighs blissfully. He takes him up the stairs to his bedroom where glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling dimly light the room. He lies Keith on the bed and straightens his legs out. He tucks Keith’s bangs behind his ears and then leans down to kiss his forehead.

     “Good night kiddo,” he murmurs, tugging a blanket over him.

     Keith is his little brother, but Shiro treats him like a son. He raised Keith from the age of seven when their parents were killed. Shiro had only been fifteen, but he got a full-time job and was able to pay cheap rent on that small two-story one-bedroom home. Their landlady was kind and forgiving, so she didn’t report them to authorities. She herself had been orphaned and grew up in an orphanage. They’ve kept in touch with Leviya to this day.

     He pads quietly downstairs and out to the living room where Coran is doing a vitals check and setting up the heart monitor. Lance’s heart is beating steadily and the droning beeps are calming to him. The house is dark, curtains drawn and lights off. A few candles dimly light the room as thunder booms outside and rain taps against the window panes. He’s grateful the power hasn’t gone out, or Lance might be in trouble. He’s got an oxygen mask situated over his nose and mouth and his thick chocolate brown hair is plastered to his forehead.

     “We have to keep watch over him,” Coran affirms. “If his fever spikes, it might be a sign that his wound has gotten infected. I wouldn’t be surprised if it did…the environment wasn’t the best for surgery.”

     Shiro nods and eases into the recliner, scooting it over to the couch and pushing the coffee table out of the way so he can sit perpendicular to their charge.

     “I’ll keep an eye on him. You get some shut eye,” he smiles.

     Everyone in the house is asleep but them. Hunk and Pidge both fell asleep on the loveseat by the back door, Pidge practically curled on top of him. Keith is up in his room now, and Allura is sleeping in the bed she and Shiro share. He wonders if Lance has any family and supposes he might need to ask when Lance wakes up. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, chin on the heel of his hand as he keeps watch over Lance for the night.

* * *

     Keith wakes up late. It’s almost noon and he bolts from his bed as he remembers the events of the previous night. It’s gloomy outside, and though it isn’t pouring rain there’s thunder and lightning dancing through the sky. He dresses quickly in a form-fitting black t-shirt and black jeans. He grabs his jacket off the coat hanger and hits the door with his shoulder on the way out. He shrugs it on as he swiftly pounds down the stairs to find Hunk and Pidge out in the kitchen eating lunch. Lance is still on the couch being vigilantly guarded by Coran while Shiro sleeps on the loveseat. Allura is holding a plate of grilled cheese.

     “Ah, Keith, you’re up. Are you hungry?” she inquires.

     His stomach growls as if to agree with her and he smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as she giggles.

     “I’ll take that as a yes. Come sit down,” she waves him over. He begrudgingly walks away from Lance and heads through into the dining room. (The living room has an open wall that leads into the dining room.) He sits down at the table and she places the plate in front of him. He picks the warm sandwich up and takes a huge bite. Allura is a good cook for not being a professional, though he supposes it’s because she knows more about cooking than Shiro. In the most non-sexist way possible he believes women are better cooks than men.  Allura only serves to prove his theory.

     “This is great Allura, thanks,” he mutters.

     He’s known Allura for the three years she and Shiro have been dating. Shiro never graduated from college. He entered the army when Keith turned eleven to help pay for Keith’s education and it paid off well, but it left Keith alone for three years until Shiro was discharged. Leviya took care of him through those three years, and it was through her that he met Allura the week after he came back. She helped him deal with the stress of his time overseas and the two were the embodiment of the perfect couple. They never fought, they were kind to each other, and they were faithful. Keith envied them. Not a single relationship he had ever been in had worked out.

     The second he’s finished with his sandwich he leaps from his chair and scurries over to his friend’s prone form as he lay unconscious on the couch. He approaches him cautiously and reaches out a hand. He tenderly places the back of his knuckles on his cheek. He sighs when he feels the slight radiating heat against his skin. Lance is still feverish, eyebrows knitted together in agony.

     “His medication is wearing off,” Coran informs him. “I’d like to bring him out of this so I can see if he sustained any brain damage.”

     “So, I can talk to him?” Keith inquires.

     “Of course. It would be the perfect to test his lucidity,” he muses.

     Keith has no idea what Coran is talking about, but he does know that he just got permission to sit and talk to Lance. So, he drags a kitchen chair over next to the recliner and takes one of Lance’s hands in his own while he waits, tracing small circles on the top of his hand with his thumb. He looks up excitedly when Lance’s thumb twitches. He looks up at Lance’s face and watches his eyelids twitch and flutter. He squeezes harder on Lance’s hand and Lance lets out a soft groan as he rolls his head. His eyelids slide open halfway and he looks up at Keith exhaustedly.

     “Lance? Can you hear me?” Keith whispers.

     “K…Keith,” he mumbles with a tiny smile. He coughs and his face twists with pain. Keith’s smile drops from his face and he reaches over and smooths back Lance’s hair.

    “I’m right here man,” he assures him. “How do you feel?”

    “L…like I was run over by a truck,” he gives a toothy sideways smirk. “How are you?”

    Keith’s smile returns. Leave it to Lance to make jokes at a time like this. “Worried about you. Just hang in there, okay? Who did this to you?”

     “B…Bahari. One of my brothers,” he rasps.

     Keith feels his face heat up with rage. “And why did he do that?”

     “I d-do not think he meant to. I was…,” a pause to breathe. “I was banished from my home. They are ordered to chase me from the area with their spears. He meant to scare me but I believe I moved—“

     Keith had been growing angrier with every word. “No. Don’t defend him. Do you have a phone I can call your sister from, or should I go to the beach and look for her?” he inquires, finally cutting him off.

     Lance seems to think about it. “Y-you should p…probably go find her. I do not have a phone.”

     Keith nods and runs his fingers through Lance’s hair gently. “Okay. Go back to sleep now.”

     Lance frowns and opens his mouth to argue when he suddenly feels something cold flood his system. He vaguely hears Coran mutter sedative to Keith.

     “Th…that is cheating,” he mumbles, only slightly angry.

     “Shh,” Keith untangles a small knot in Lance’s hair and smiles fondly. “Sleep. We can talk when you’re better.”

     He lets out a soft murmur that Keith can’t quite understand before blinking slowly. He forces his eyes open.

     “Promise?” he breathes, eyes slipping closed and his breathing evening. Keith closes his eyes and sighs with a grin.

     “Promise,” he affirms, slipping his fingers out of Lance’s chocolate locks.

     “You seem very fond of him,” Coran observes quietly.

     “I am. He and I have only known each other for three months and he’s saved my life three times. It’s weird,” he chuckles, eyes not leaving Lance’s peaceful face.

     “Perhaps while you’re out you could pick him up a Christmas present,” he suggests.

     Keith’s eyes widen. Oh yeah. “Hm…It _is_ December isn’t it…,” he muses.

     “You could even decorate while he’s sleeping. Go and get his sister now and she can help. I’ll continue tending to Lance,” he smiles warmly.

     “Good idea. Thanks, Coran,” he nods and stands, gently lying Lance’s hand across his stomach. He goes toward the door and snatches the keys to his bike off the wall. He locks the door on his way out and jogs down the short flight of stairs to where his bike is parked on the street. He abandons his helmet and climbs on the bike. He turns the engine on and revs it before taking off so fast the tires squeal on the asphalt. His hair immediately flies back in the wind. He relishes in the feeling of the breeze and howling wind in his long black hair. Lance teases him for having a mullet. He thinks it’s not a proper hairstyle to have in any time beyond 1990. But Keith loves his haircut. It feels nice.

* * *

     He reaches the beach quickly, and a few people look up annoyed as he pulls up to the beach with a squeal. He leaps off his bike and props it on a kickstand he’d installed. He pulls the keys out of the ignition and stumbles down the sand. He spots Delfia lounging on the beach with a tall, slightly tanned girl with black hair and a sharp jaw. She’s very athletic looking, skinny but slightly muscular. She seems younger than Delfia but older than Lance, probably about 23. She’s human, but she and Delfia are sitting on the same towel and cuddling.

    Wait, _what?_

     He jogs toward her and pants heavily, leaning down with his hands on his knees and sweat dripping off the tip of his nose.

     “Keith?” Delfia moves away from the other girl to stand and put a hand on his shoulder.

     “D…Delfia, we need you,” he huffs.

     “What’s going on?” the girl inquires.

     “I don’t know,” Delfia frowns.

     “Lance…Lance is hurt. He’s resting at my house but we want you there,” he straightens, regaining his composure.

     Delfia pales. “Hurt? How? Why?”

     “Bahari? I think that was his n—“

      “Bahari,” she growls. “He is nothing but a coward and a bully. Why would he hurt Lance?”

     “He was banished for associating with me,” he sighs. “I didn’t mean—“

     Delfia runs a hand through her thick brown hair. “It was bound to happen. Lance has been pushing our laws for years. I can only hope she does not allow Bahari or Byron to be king. The kingdom will fall.”

     Keith nods. “Can you come?”

     “Angel?” she turns to the girl.

     “I’ll come with you,” she nods.

     The two grab their things and jog up the beach with Keith, pulling out after his bike in their small four-door car. They follow him up the stretch to his house. He pulls into his spot and jumps off his bike and stumbles up the stairs, jamming his key into the lock. He bursts through the door, expecting to see Lance not breathing or worse. Instead, he sees Lance’s oxygen mask replaced with a nasal cannula…an _improvement._ Thank God.

     Keith runs up to the couch.

     “How is he?” he inquires quickly.

     “He’s doing just great Keith. He should be fully recovered in just under three weeks. His species _appears_ to have a speedy recovery rate. He’s already looking a lot better than any other stab victim would with only a day to recover. But he isn’t at all ready to swim or do anything at all. He’ll need another day or two to rest in bed. Then he can get up and try to walk around a bit. He’ll need some physical therapy, but very minimal if he gets active as soon as possible. He seems strong, so he has that going for him,” he explains with a smile.

     “Great! That’s great,” he exclaims happily.

     He looks at the girl standing with Delfia and her face is pale. She licks her dry lips and looks at Keith.

     “So he’s alright?” she asks.

     “Yeah, he will be,” he sighs with a grin.

     “God, where are my manners? My name is Angelique Beaulieu. I’m Delfia’s girlfriend. You?” she inquires.

     “My name is Keith Kogane,” he answers, shaking the hand she offers. She’s quite beautiful and seems kind, and he knows that Delfia is a lucky woman. “Nice to meet you.”

     She nods and goes to sit by Lance’s side.

     He turns to Delfia. “Can you give me a hand with something?”

* * *

     It’s a whole twelve hours before Lance wakes up again. It’s dark out but the living room is dimly lit. A tall tree stands in the corner with small, shimmering white lights glowing in amongst its branches. Silver and red tinsel are wrapped around it and little ornaments hang from every nook and cranny. A bright golden-white North Star rests at its peak. A Christmas tree?

     He sits up and yelps. Gentle hands push him back down.

     “Easy. Rest,” Keith murmurs quietly. He eases Lance back against the pillows and pulls the blanket back up over his chest.

      “Keith?” Lance hums.

      “You should sleep a little more. Give your body time to recover,” he suggests.

      “I’m hungry,” he mumbles.

     Keith smiles softly. Lance seems to be comfortable using contractions now, less forced when he’s not stressed. “Okay. I’ll see what I can do to get you some food before you go back to sleep. Oh, your sister’s here with Angel. She helped me with the tree.”

     “Really?” he brightens. “Is she in the kitchen?”

     “She is,” he smirks. “She’ll fix you something.”

     “Great,” he smiles.

     “I’ll go see what they’re doing. Hang tight, okay? Snowball, keep an eye on him!” he orders. The dog bounds over and leaps up on the couch, curling up against Lance’s legs. The two laugh loudly and Keith pushes himself to his feet and wanders out to the kitchen.

* * *

      With a full stomach and warm toes, a chat from his sister and a few more gentle words from Keith Lance is out like a light and the rest of the guests settle in to relax for the night. Keith stays up and sits in the recliner next to Coran as the doctor sleeps by his patient. He somehow finds himself sleeping with Lance’s hand held in his own and his mouth slightly ajar, a little white dog curled in his lap. It’s all very domestic. Shiro, without the heart to move him, quietly throws a blanket over his shoulders. He kisses the top of his head and whispers another good night in his ear. Keith smiles and curls into the blanket.

     Shiro wonders when Keith will realize what he already has.

* * *

     Keith sits with Lance every night for the next three nights before Lance finally gets on his feet. He’s shaky but he can walk. He starts eating more regular food too, and it’s one of the best things he could have asked for. Lance starts laughing again too, and as long as no one brings up his mother or brothers he’s perfectly alright.

* * *

      Angelique is a very attentive person. She’s already picked up on the friction between the two. She begs every day that they’ll notice it too or that it will turn into a spark, but they remain friends as Lance recovers. Which is fine, as long as they don’t fight or argue seriously she can handle a friendship. (Even if she wants to see more.)

* * *

      Delfia has decided that Keith is just about the greatest person she’s ever met. He refuses to leave Lance’s side throughout his slow recovery. He helps him when his legs are feeling weak or when he needs to get food. Delfia helps him with the bathroom to preserve his modesty, and Keith allows it out of respect for Lance, but she’s sure if they were closer that Lance would let Keith help him with that too. He also cleans and cooks so the others aren’t busy and it’s running him ragged. She notices that whenever he seems to be stressed, Lance will be careful not to put too much work on his shoulders. She wonders why.

* * *

     Lance still has two more weeks of recovery. The first has been long and tiresome for everyone, and they’ve all been staying at Shiro’s place to help. He sleeps for most of the first few days, but by the fourth, he’s up and around and wanting to be active again. Keith sometimes has to physically restrain him.

     They only make the mistake of talking about his banishment once.

     Lance takes on this sort of sad look and clams up for the next three hours before finally talking again. He clearly doesn’t like being forced to leave home, or perhaps his mother or brothers scare him. Either way, Keith is careful not to let anyone bring it up again.

* * *

     Allura can see the way Keith cares about Lance is much more than platonic, even if they don’t realize it themselves yet. She and Angelique will talk about it often. It’s quite adorable really. But they don’t interfere.

     After all, they’ll realize like Delfia and Angelique did one day.

     One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so gay huehuehuehue.  
> Thanks to my friends Leviya and Angelique for letting me use their names!


End file.
